


A Couple's Lesson

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias convinces Rachel to meet up with his Controller friend to help with their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couple's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is based partially on a roleplay I'm doing. I don't roleplay sex, but I will write erotica so...yeah...
> 
> The roleplay can be found on my tumblr tobiasthenothlit.
> 
> I am again thanking Omar for the title. Also, Ti and Norpo are a friend's OCs which I am using here with her permission.

Sometimes it was hard having a boyfriend that spent the majority of his life as a hawk. Recently he had been granted back his power to morph by a being known as the Ellimist. We had fucked a couple times since then. Just a few as Tobias was still becoming used to his old human body.  
  
“Don’t worry, Rachel.” Tobias said as we walked down the sidewalk.  
  
“You’re asking me to go see a Controller.” I replied sourly. “The group did say it was okay to tell her things but...I don’t trust Yeerks.”  
  
Tobias’ face was now finally able to show more than a serial killer expression, but I couldn’t read it all the same. But from what I could tell he was amused. He was now free to show his disbelief that Ti/Norpo could ever be a serious threat.  
  
I was still a little hesitant about the pair myself. Just because someone seemed harmless didn’t mean they were. Cassie was proof of that.  
  
“And why are we seeing them again?” I asked.  
  
“Because our sex lives could probably be improved.”  
  
“By a Yeerk?”  
  
“By people who actually know what’s going on. I want to be dominated by you, Rachel, but I want you to do so in the best way.”  
  
“You don’t think I do good already?” I asked and he was silent.  
  
I didn’t mean to be so harsh to him but I was nervous. Whenever we had met up with the Controller before it had been with at least one of the others as backup, but now Tobias and I were going to meet up with her alone.  
  
I slowly went up the stairs to the Controller’s apartment. Tobias was the one to knock on the door and the Controller opened it. She quickly embraced Tobias like she was an old friend of his.  
  
“Hi,” The Controller said. “You must be Andy’s girlfriend.”  
  
Tobias groaned. The Controller continued to use Tobias’ alias even when she knew his real name.  
  
“Ti,” Tobias said after he stopped groaning. “Can you please call me Tobias for once in your life?”  
  
As we walked in I remembered a fact I didn’t like to pay attention to: Norpo, the Yeerk, gave a lot of control over to his host who was called Ti. I still thought it was a trap. Elaborate but a trap nonetheless.  
  
“Oh, come on, it’s a great nickname.” Ti said with a grin as she shut the door.  
  
I was trapped.  
  
“Ti just cares about how much it annoys you.” Norpo replied.  
  
Norpo was the calmer of the pair and so was usually the more agreeable of the two to speak to. That really scared me as I didn’t want to think of a Yeerk as friendly. Yeerks were the enemy. End of story. Why was Tobias trying to make it more complicated?  
  
As we went to sit down I looked at the glasses of water for three of us, Norpo would be drinking what Ti did. I knew Tobias usually liked a little beer when doing serious conversations so I figured him not requesting beer was due to Ti being a former addict.  
  
“So we’re here for sex advice.” I said, crossing my arms.  
  
“Yes,” Norpo said. “Tobias requested it.”  
  
I stared angrily at my boyfriend who did his best not to look at me. Then the thirty minutes of sex advice started. The worst thing about it was that a lot of it actually made sense and I thought that I should’ve brought something to take notes. But then I forced myself to remember that I wasn’t supposed to like this advice.  
  
I felt Tobias’ hand on my leg as he tried to keep himself calm. This must have been beyond stressful for him. And looking at Ti I noticed her body seemed inviting, a feeling I had tried to suppress in previous encounters. Her breasts were shown off by the tight black top she was wearing. What would her lips be like on mine?  
  
“Can we go now?” I asked Tobias, putting down my arousal and reminded myself that Tobias was someone I shouldn’t take for granted.  
  
“Um…” Tobias said and I could tell that he was also aroused.  
  
I realized that I was going to have to be the one to make the decision and my arousal was now making it hard to think.  
  
Fuck it was my thought as I start kissing him on the mouth. I took one of his hands and put it on one of my breasts and he started to squeeze. One of my hands started to undo his pants. Suddenly Ti’s lips were on my neck and I moaned.  
  
As Tobias started to take off my top, Ti put her hands underneath my pants. Tobias started to kiss the tops of my breasts and I held onto his head. I moaned loudly when Ti put her fingers into me. This was wrong. This was so fucking wrong.  
  
I took my bra off and threw it down and put Tobias’ face in front of them. He started to suck on one as my hips went up and down to help Ti. I didn’t mean for them to, but it felt so good.  
  
I finally got Tobias’ cock free and started to jerk him off. He moaned into my mouth and I took Ti’s fingers out of me and helped Tobias to the ground. Ti helped me take my pants off and turned me around to face her. She knelt in front of me and started to eat me out.  
  
I held her hair tightly and I saw Tobias looking at me, a pained expression on his face. He wanted to join in but he didn’t know what rules I was setting down for this encounter. He was very submissive with me sexually, sometimes to a fault.  
  
As Ti continued what she was doing, I pointed at her and Tobias took note. I yelled as I came and quickly picked Ti up so I could kiss her. I kissed her hard and I was rewarded with a moan. I then felt Tobias arms pushing me slightly away from Ti. I realized he was wrapping his arms around her for a better grip.  
  
Ti’s mouth was then at my neck and then her hand was gripping my ass as Tobias started to fuck her from behind. I looked at Tobias and saw him put so much more power in his thrusts than he had with me. In that moment I realized that maybe I shouldn’t be so controlling during fucking. His smile was so blissful that I wanted to help cause that.  
  
And then Ti loudly screamed as she came and then Tobias exited her. Me and the Controller parted and then I looked at Tobias.  
  
“Do me like you did her.” I said softly.  
  
“I…I can’t.” Tobias said, blushing. “You’re…you’re just too…”  
  
“I want you to ravage me.” I said and saw Ti smile as Norpo shook her head.  
  
“But I…” Tobias said and I looked him as sweetly as I could.  
  
Suddenly I was pushed into the nearest wall and Tobias was in me. I moaned as his thrusts were hard and fast. My fingernails dug into his back as he went faster and faster. I started to shiver and we both moaned as we were coming close to climaxing. We kissed each other deeply and we yelled into each others’ mouth as we came.  
  
Then we broke away and my mouth was open as I was amazed. He kissed me softly and then started getting dressed.  
  
I started getting dressed and realized what the others would think of me if they found out.  
  
“Don’t mention this to anyone.” I told all three of them. “Don’t.”  
  
Tobias and I spent five more minutes with the Controller before we left.


End file.
